


Divinity

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Claiming sex, Dubious Consent, Forced male heat, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Frustration, Slight Dirty Talk, Spark Stiles Stilinski, forced mating situations, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The Goddess of the Night wants to be born again,and she knows that Stiles's body is the perfect incubator for exactly that purpose,which subsequently makes fathering the child land on Derek's shoulders...





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_The Goddess's eyes turned dark and with the wave of her hand Stiles fell to his knees crying out in pain. She spoke but her mouth did not open._

_"You will do what I say Alpha Hale, or I will kill every last being dwelling within Beacon Hills starting with this boy!"_

_A wicked smile danced upon her lips at the sight of Derek's Alpha red eyes by what she'd just done._

_Derek held back his growl when Stiles moaned out in pain once again, hand pressed against his abdomen. And he hurriedly crouched beside him, a whispered question leaving from in between his parted lips, "And what is it that you want us to do?"_

_This time the Goddess of the Night leered down at them before she spoke once more then she disappeared with the sudden rush of the wind,_

_"For you to procreate and resurrect me in to this world... and oh, just to make sure that you do this, I left the boy a special little gift of mines to make sure you both actually get the job done. Now hurry along now, he doesn't have long before his mind is completely taken over by it!"_


End file.
